


Virgin Smuppet

by Zeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hint: the smuppet is the vibe, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Siblings, Smuppets, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro helps Dave with his problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Smuppet

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Mace, check out his tumblr! acupofteaandmore.tumblr.com

The keys jingle in the lock before the door opens with a swift kick, the rustling of grocery bags continue until Bro has set all the bags down on the table. Opening the bags up to put the re-heatable dinners in the fridge next to the swords, pausing mid-way as he hears a small grunt and a squeak. Now he has heard Dave grunt before, but never with a squeak that sounds just like one of his precious smuppets. Time to investigate.

He quick steps to Dave’s door, opening it slightly to peek in and just like he thought, there was Dave, laying down on his bed, shirt tucked up to his chest and boxers pulled down to his knees, attempting to force his reddened cock into a smuppet’s plush ass. Bro smirked as he barged right in, swinging the door open, it hitting the wall with a loud bang.

“I’m back lil’ man!” He booms proudly, watching as Dave quickly pulls his crumpled sheets over his crotch, his face falling into a straight line but his flushed cheeks give him away.

“Dude, knock first, I’m busy.” They have a short face off, both knowing what’s been going on in this room but not backing down to see who caves first, it was their little game, after all. Bro stalks up to Dave with a brilliant smirk on his pierced lip as he gripped the bottom of the sheet, tugging it down with a swift tug. Dave does nothing, sitting with his legs parted slightly, a smuppet snug against his inner thigh.

“I could see you’re very busy. Might I say though, since I created them an’ all…” He leaned in, grabbing the orange smuppet off of the younger boy, turning him around with a flash, making the other gasp and struggle. Bro presses his chest to Dave’s back, whispers in his ear and feels the shudder and intake of breath from the younger boy. “You’re doing it all wrong.”

“I’m serious dude, just… Leave me alone, let me do this on my own for once… This isn’t helping me at all.” Dave tries to cool his head, thinking up anything to bring his cock down from its aching state just to piss his brother off, but the throbbing cock is not softening. Bro has him pinned down to the mattress, the warmth radiating from his chest onto Dave’s bare back brings him shivers. He attempts to struggle though, not giving in to his brother just yet, Bro has him firmly pressed down and he’s not going anywhere any time soon. His eyes following Bro’s gloved hand rummaging through the drawer next to him, pulling out lube with a tut.

“Bro, come on dude. Just let me get off and I’ll strife with you lat-Mh!” Dave closed his eyes tightly and inhales quickly as the cold liquid drips down his crack, whimpering as it gets rubbed into the skin there by a rough thumb. Another pop from the cap of lube is heard before he feels something wet and velvety against his ass. “You’re not serious are you? I was using my dick, not my ass!“

“Gotta show my lil’ bro how it’s done, don’t I?” He hears Bro chuckle, feeling it vibrate against his back. He lets out a quivering yelp as the smuppet nose is pushed in his tight hole, gripping the pillow at the sensation of soft but wet fabric creating friction inside his walls. Dave bites his lip, not letting any more sounds escape his lips as Bro pushes the smuppet’s nose all the way in as far as it can go. He hears a soft squeak and his hole clenches tightly around the plush toy as it comes to life in vibration. “Bro! Oh shit, that feels so f-fuh… Fucking weird.”

“Dave, shut up and enjoy yourself.” Bro watches Dave fall apart, letting his head fall against the pillow, legs spreading invitingly. Dave lets out a shuddering whine when the vibrating nose bumps into his sweet spot inside, jolting as the toy hums against the sensitive bundle of nerves. “Br-! Ah! Shit. Fuck!”

Bro starts thrusting the smuppet faster, squeezing the plush toy and grinning as the vibrations get faster, causing Dave to buck his hips back for more. He loved seeing Dave like this, he always tries to be calm but if you got the right spot inside him, Dave could moan and whine like a bitch in heat under him. He would never go so far as to fuck his brother, but he always helps Dave out when he has his alone time. “I don’t know why y’ hide yourself from me, I’m always here t’ help you out, lil’ man.”

Dave’s voice is shaky, growing in urgent need for climax, but letting out a huffing laugh. “Maybe… I didn’t want you to… Fuck… To get me off this time, maybe I wanted to do it myself.”

Bro nips softly on Dave’s porcelain skin, feeling it twitch under his lips. “But we both know how you love it when I help you. Shit, Dave. You can take everything I give you, can’t you? This toy enough for you? I bet you want that big vibrator from last week, y’ want that inside you?”

He lifts a perfectly thin leg, hooking it over his hip so he can get to his brothers cock, squeezing it in all the right places before starting a slow rhythm that makes Dave wail in pleasure, pressing his ass back into the toy, hips jerking up to hump his brothers fist. “Bro! Oh fuck! Shit, Bro! Fuck me! Fuck, make me cum!”

“What’s the magic word, lil’ man?” The thumb rubbing under the head of Dave’s throbbing cock is driving the blonde insane, fingers tightening on the sheets below as he pleads out to his brother.

“Please!! Bro, please! Fuck… Fu-Ah! Please! I-Mmnh!” He shuts his eyes tight, capturing his lower lips between his teeth as his orgasm hits him like a train, hot cum covering Bro’s glove, splattering on his stomach. Bro squeezes the last drop out before letting go of his brother’s sensitive dick, pulling the smuppet out and turning it off. Standing up and looking down at the mess Dave is, panting heavily and shuddering in the aftershocks. He pulls his glove of, dropping it on Dave’s stomach.

“Clean that up.” He strides to the door, a smug grin on his face as he palms his own aching need in his denim jeans. “Remember I’m always here when y’ want t’ get off, lil’ man.”  
He shuts the door behind him, going for a much needed shower. Dave looks down at the mess he’s made, turning his nose up as it starts to dry; he’s going to need new sheets.


End file.
